Chibi Boys
by Bewitched Blood Petal
Summary: Sakura has to look after the the naruto boys when they are turned into chibis by Tsunada and will there friendship grow stronger.


Chibi boys

Chapter 1: Sakura's surprise

Neji, Gaara, Kankuro, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru and Kiba were standing in front of the Hokage in a straight line waiting to hear what the drunken women had to say to them. She had had them rushed over here first thing in the morning for something _'urgent'._

"_Why do I have to be here I could be training somewhere right now" thought Neji_

_Flashback_

_Neji was in the training grounds sparing with Tenten when there was a poof of smoke and there stood an ANBU, confused he stood on the spot staring at the masked ninja._

"_The Hokage has summand you for an urgent matter"_

_Before Neji could protest he was grabbed by the arm and with a poof he was gone, leaving a confused Tenten._

_When Neji reappeared he was in the Hokage's office standing next to Gaara, Kankuro and Shikamaru. The rest arrived shortly after_

_End of Flashback_

(A/N I'm not going to explain the rest it's pretty the same for the rest of them, except Gaara he just disappeared in a swirl of sand, so yeah I'm a lazy bitch so what)

"Alright" Tsunade slammed a bottle of sake on the desk

"I have some thing veeeeeery immmppoooorttant to teell you" her words slipping from her mouth because of the sake.

Each one of the boys sweat dropped at her actions.

"I need all of you to drink this first _hiccup" _She then pulled out a jug full of reddish pink liquid and then seven cups. She poured the liquid in the cups and handed them one each.

"Ah what the hell is this?" Naruto asked

"what a drag"

"……." Gaara remained silent

"Hey Gaara are you actually gonna drink this" Kankuro asked eyeing the liquid"

"Hn whatever" Sasuke Hned

"Ah this stinks what the hell is this. Do you know Akamaru?"

Barf

"Oh well might as well drink it, what could it possibly do?"

"Well if your so sure Hyuga why don't you drink it then"

"Shut up Uchiha" he snapped back, they then started glaring at each other.

"Does it really matter, it wasn't that bad" a voice chirped up causing everyone to stare at Gaara and his empty cup.

The rest of the boys shrugged and drank up. Tsunade started grinning evilly

"Granny why you grinning at us like that" but that was all Naruto said before everything started to get bigger and they started sinking to the ground.

"What going on" said a babyish Kiba voice

"Ah look at you….. and me" Kankuro said pointing to Kiba.

All of them started looking at each other.

"Ah what you do granny" screamed Naruto

Yes. The boys had been turned into five year old children.

"This is weally big drag"

"What we gonna do"

The boys started running round like crazy, yes even Neji, Sasuke and Gaara too. But there was a cough so they turned there attention to the Hokage.

She performed a series of hand signs and the boys suddenly became sleepy, then one by one they fell to the floor in a deep sleep.( A/N Gaara can go to sleep in my story)

Just as the last one fell asleep the door knob started to turn, the door swung open too reveal Sakura carrying a heap of scrolls but as soon as she saw the boys as children she dropped them. And her jaw dropped to the ground.

Her eyes were wide open and she was staring in disbelief. She averted her gaze to Tsunade who was holding out a scroll. To stunned to talk she made her way over to her avoiding all the children. She grabbed it and unrolled it to read it. It said…

'_This mission, well more like training is to teach the boys a lesson on how to mature, I have given them a potion to change them into children so they may learn how to live a life where it isn't as care free as they like. They need to be taken care of but punished if they do wrong that is how they will learn. I have assigned you this position because you are very good with children and are a medic so if they hurt them selves you can heal them, just so you know they will not remember anything that you did with them apart from the lesson, because I added a secret ingredient to the mixture. The only way for them to turn back is if they learn this lesson' _

Sakura looked up but her teacher was asleep on her desk head down drooling. Sakura sighed

"_So what I have to do is look after them until they learn a lesson, great"_

She walked over to the children carefully lifting each one so they were all surrounding her she also picked up Akamaru who had shrunk as well, then performing a few hand signs, they poofed away to her apartment.

She picked then up one by one and placed them on her two couches. She smiled as she saw how peaceful they looked. She figured there was a sleeping jutsu on them, so they wouldn't wake up for about three hours. Just enough time to make them breakfast and prepare beds.

It took an hour and a half to set up the spare camp beds she kept for when she had sleepover's with the girls. She then walked to the Kitchen and prepared pancakes for the children, as she was doing that she made a mental list of what to do for them

"_Okay number 1) Feed them 2)let them play or do whatever 3) Nap 4) Walk maybe and 5) Bath…..Bath" _she blushed at that comment then she thought about the numbers, there was seven of them and one of her. She decided to wash them in pairs.

"_Okay let's see um…..age order, then the youngest can have a bath with me, luckily they won't remember so it's okay, if I'm right the oldest are…..Neji and Kankuro they can go first, then Shikamaru and Kiba, then Naruto and Sasuke, then it looks like Gaara's with me, meh" _

She finished making the pancakes and set up eight places, she carefully scooped one onto each plate and left the rest on a big plate in the middle of the table she then went into the living room. They were still sound asleep, she looked over at the clock it had been nearly two and a half hours so she decided to go to her room. She walked to the closet and pulled out a box of her old toys, they weren't girly so it was okay. She placed the box in the living room and glanced at the clock again

"_Wont be long now"_

She stood there and movement to her right caught her eye. Shikamaru had started to wake up. She walked over and knelt down next to him.

He carried on sitting up and came face to face with Sakura, he blushed slightly.

"Your awake" She gave him a gentle smile and stood up, she extended her arm and held out her hand. He just started at it and then at her.

"Are you gonna take it or not" She questioned

"Uh y-yeah" he put his hand to her and she picked him up, she then carried him to the table and sat him on a chair where his pancake where laid out.

Shikamaru started to drool he hadn't had anything to eat all morning. He picked up his fork then looked at Sakura as if asking for permission, she nodded and he started eating to his hearts content. She giggled quietly and then walked back into the living room where Neji and Kankuro had woken up, without letting them speak she picked both of them up, to there surprise but Neji was blushing to badly to talk, he was right in the middle of her torso.

She placed both of them on there chair and didn't have to say anything before they too started eating, Shikamaru was on his second pancake. Again she walked through to the living room and found Kiba tying to pull Naruto off Sasuke who was struggling to breath.

"Ah Naruto get off him" Kiba still trying to pull

"No never" Naruto screamed

"Can't gasp Breath"

Sakura walked over to them and with one hand pulled Naruto off Sasuke and put him on the floor

"Naruto Behave or you will never see Ramen again"

"No, I'll be good, Naruto is a good boy" (A/N I just couldn't resist I love Tobi soo much) He said sitting with his legs crossed.

"Good boy now come on you three breakfast is ready, Naruto was already running for the Kitchen. Kiba was walking with Akamaru, but Sasuke was sitting down, Sakura frowned slightly and bent down to him.

"What's wrong Sasuke" she asked softly

"W-where's my mommy" His eyes started swelling up and become red, a single tear fell down his face, Sakura lifted her hand and wiped it away, she smiled gently

"She only away for a while, so I'm looking after you okay. Every things going to be alright" she smiled a gain which made him blush and picked him up, she turned him so his face was looking at her.

"No more tears okay"

He nodded and she walked to the kitchen where Neji looked disgusted because Naruto was practically inhaling his food. She giggled and placed Sasuke at the table. He hesitated a bit but still ate any way.

"Saku-nee-chan makes the best pancakes in the world" Kiba called

All the boys cheered in agreement, she smiled

"Why thank you, handsome young boys like yourselves need great food" She giggled when all of them went red from blushing

"Hey where's Gaara" Kankuro asked looking around

"He's still asleep I think I'll go wake him" She turned around and headed to the living room once again

When she walked in, Gaara was sitting perfectly still on the sofa she walked over to him

"Hey Gaara what's wrong"

"Nobody loves me that's why I'm all alone in here" Sakura's face filled with sadness she picked him up and started rocking him back and forth, Gaara tensed for a moment before relaxing.

"No Gaara your wrong there are a lot of people who love you"

"Like w-who" His words were cut off by small sobs

"Like me" she continued rocking him while Gaara blushed. She stopped rocking and brought him face to face

"better?"

He nodded, she smiled which made him blush more, she walked into the kitchen were she placed Gaara in his seat and observed the chaos.

Naruto and Sasuke were yelling insults at each other, Shikamaru was leaning back in his chair sleeping, Kiba was pulling Akamaru off the table, Kankuro was flicking sugar at Neji who was throwing some back and Gaara was sitting quietly.

Unable to handle the noise she put her fingers to her lips, Gaara caught on quick as did Neji and coverd their ears, she blew hard and whistled really loud causing the rest of the boys to cover their ears in pain.

"Aright that's enough, Sasuke Naruto stop using language like that, Kiba don't put Akamaru on the table, Kankuro Neji you are going to clean that up right now, Shikamaru try not to fall asleep at the table and Gaara just keep doing what you were doing"

Sasuke and Naruto huffed and looked away from each other, Neji and Kankuro groaned and jumped off their chair and got a cloth, Kiba put Akamaru in the corner, Shikamaru sat up straight and tried to stay awake and Gaara carried on eating quietly

"Thank You" She walked to the table and picked up the empty plates and dropped them in the sink. She turned and they were fighting again.

Sighing she thought

"_This is gonna be a long day"_


End file.
